La Scomparsa Di Venecia
by Yo-senpai
Summary: Estudios científicos han predecido que Venecia, la ciudad italiana de hermosos canales; probablemente desaparecerá al final de este siglo debido al nivel del agua. "-No te atrevas a despedirte." "-No pensaba hacerlo." Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen qwq
_| Estudios científicos han_ _predecido_ _que Venecia, la ciudad italiana de hermosos canales; probablemente desaparecerá al final de este siglo debido al nivel del agua.|_

* * *

La lluvia azotaba con fuerza los cristales de la casa, marcando un ritmo irregular en el que las gotas eran la única música.

Los ojos de Venezziano luchaban por no cerrarse.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y apenas podía notar sus dedos y sus pies.

Un cosquilleo para nada agradable le recorría las dos piernas entrelazadas con finas mantas de seda.

Sentía los párpados enrojecidos, la piel fría y la textura suave de la cama bajo su espalda, apenas tapada por una ligera camisa con la que la joven nación se había acostumbrado a dormir.

Se sentía de alguna forma culpable.

Se culpaba de esa violenta tormenta que azotaba las calles de su amada ciudad.

También, lamentaba el hecho de ser incapaz de escribir una carta de despedida, sus manos temblaban demasiado como para siquiera agarrar la pluma.

¡Y qué decir que levantarse y caminar hacia el escritorio!

No sabía cuando esa silenciosa tortura había comenzado, pero ya estaba cansándose de ello.

Intentó subir su mano derecha, pero le fue imposible siquiera elevarla unos centímetros sobre su propia piel, ahora pálida y de un color grisáceo, para seguidamente caer débilmente sobre ella.

Un jadeo salió de los labios secos y amoratados del italoparlante, formando una nube de vaho blanco que le indicó a Venezziano sobre las bajas temperaturas.

Aunque claro, Feliciano no estaba sorprendido.

Después de todo, él ya lo sabía.

Sí.

El sabía que se estaba muriendo.

Lo mantuvo como un preciado secreto, del cual ni siquiera Alemania o su propio hermano tenían conocimiento.

El único que sabía (Y no del todo, sólo una pequeña parte) de su "condición" era Inglaterra, quien se prestó voluntario (Para sorpresa del italiano) a guardar sus voluntades hasta el momento de su muerte.

Por ejemplo, sus tierras serían entregadas a Italia del Sur, quien, por consiguiente, se convertiría en el completo Italia.

Ahora le daba gracia el lejano recuerdo de una conversación que tuvo con el mismo décadas atrás.

Estaban en la cocina, terminando de cenar, cuando surgió el tema de la conversión de Italia a un único país.

La charla había terminado con la proposición de que, probablemente, el que cediese fuese Romano, aunque claro, Venezziano siempre tuvo muy claro quien se iría antes de ese mundo.

En cierta y egoísta forma, estaba feliz.

Siempre había odiado haber nacido como nación.

Todos lo hacían, en grande o pequeña medida.

Se veía en sus ojos, aún si sonreían, su mirada expresaba todo lo que no podían decir en voz alta.

Era irónico.

Que las lágrimas más amargas de Feliciano fueran las de felicidad, que sus palabras más dulces fueran un 'Te odio' y que el dolor más fuerte fuese el haber nacido.

Sí, en cierta forma era como si la vida, como el propio Dios, existencia que él creía cierta, se riesen en sus caras, crueles.

Si su hermano escuchase sus pensamientos le mataría.

Antes de que el tiempo lo hiciese.

Se preguntó cuanto tiempo le tomaría a las naciones contiguas darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

Le encontrarían vivo o...

No quería pensar en la cara de su hermano al enterarse de su fallecimiento.

Seguramente le gritaría y regalaría, diría algo como: " _Soy tu Fratello,_ _stupido_ _, ¡No me dijiste nada!¡Ve a llorar con el_ _macho-patatas_ _!"_

Era predecible.

Un sonido que parecía una risa salió de su garganta.

Por lo que pudo calcular, llevaba aproximadamente una hora ahí tumbado, meciéndose entre las atrayentes manos de la muerte.

Por probabilidad, su hermano ya habría notado que algo no iba bien, con suerte Austria, Hungría, ¡O hasta Francia! Lo notasen.

Supo que estaba en lo cierto cuando unos gritos, que en su mente resonaron como un horrendo eco, se escucharon tras la puerta de entrada.

Si hubiese estado en propiedad, el italiano menor habría ido corriendo alegremente hasta el recibidor con emoción, pero en esos momentos no podía siquiera ni moverse en sí mismo.

Los golpes se hicieron más constantes y las voces más nítidas, pudiendo el joven reconocer unas siete voces diferentes.

Dió gracias al cielo de que el portal era lo suficientemente grade como para acogerles, y también de que el agua, aún demasiado alta, no llegase a esos límites.

Aunque, si seguía así, quedaría por inundar la ciudad por completo.

Una vez había oído la historia de un pueblo que quedó sumergido bajo las lágrimas de una doncella que lloraba la pérdida de su amado...

¿Sería aquello la realidad?

Dejó de divagar entre sus pensamientos cuando un grito que sonaba desesperado se hizo paso y un gran estruendo, que marcaba como su puerta de entrada caía y se empotrada contra el suelo.

El pequeño se recordó pedirle a Alemania que colocase la puerta otra vez en su sitio.

Italia de Norte sonrió cuando escuchó unos pasos correr desesperados hacia su habitación.

Su puerta se abrió con un chirrido, y el dueño se reprochó no haberle puesto aceite antes.

Vio como una cabellera oscura entraba al cuarto y prácticamente se lanzaba encima de él.

-¡Venezziano!¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!¡Allí fuera es un caos y-

El italiano mayor se quedó mudo cuando analizó el aspecto de su hermano pequeño.

Desde su vista, la piel del norteño era de un color blanco azulino, sus labios tenían un color violáceo y su cabello, aún sin peinar, había perdido el brillo, al igual que sus ojos.

-¿Pero qué...?- Romano se quedó en blanco. Sí. Había observado muchas más veces a su hermano mientras éste sufría una inundación, pero no de tal magnitud.

Pudo comprender en ese instante que eso iba mucho más allá que un poco de agua de más.

-No...

El rostro de Lovino sólo mostraba horror.

-Hola hermano...- Susurró el menor.- ¿Qué tal por... Roma...?

Su voz estaba cortada y parecía que se esforzaba demasiado en hablar.

-No... - Lovino hizo una cosa que no había hecho en años, o por lo menos en presencia de otras personas.- Esto no...

-Me muero, Lovino.

El de ojos oliva se tapó la boca dejando salir unos leves sollozos, al comprender de golpe qué ocurría.

Llevaba varios días sintiendo angustia, pero en ese momento era demasiado grande como para que su corazón aguantara en simple pensamiento de perder a su pequeño hermano.

 _"_ _No... Él no... Por favor..."_

Una sonrisa débil apareció entre sus labios.

-Gracias por todo... Lamento no... Tener una buena... Despedida...- Sus ojos se entrecerraron y Roma tomó la mano de este, notando el frío que comenzaba a crecer en la palma de su mano.

-No... Per favore, fratellino...

-¿Podrías decirles... A todos que lo siento?- Su cabeza se inclinó hacia la derecha, mirando fijamente a Romano.- Que... Lamento haber sido una carga inútil, y haberles hecho perder el tiempo... También lamento el no haber estado en tu boda, el no haber podido decirle el sí a Alemania y el no poder ayudar a Polonia con sus compras nunca más...

-No...

-¿También podrías...- Sus pulmones fallaban, y notaba como su pecho ardía, pero no paró de hablar, ni siquiera cuando una tos incontrolable se hizo presente.- ... Darle el guardapelo a Doitsu...?¿Y dejarle a Giaponne el cuadro de la dama de rojo...? Sé que le encantaba...

-¿No... No prefieres decírselo tú, Idiota?- Lloró el italiano. - Él está aquí, ¿Lo sabes, stupido?

-Sí, lo sé pero...- Acarició con su mano temblorosa los meninges del mayor.- No soportaría verlo llorar... Dile que le amo y que... No llore. No llores hermano. No me gusta que llores.

-I-Idiota, tú no...

-Adiós, Fratellone...

Los ojos de Venecia se cerraron por última vez, y oyó como la tormenta se relajaba, dejando un par de lágrimas resbalando por la ventana.

-Adiós, fratellino...

* * *

-Señor, ¿Podría contarme la historia otra vez?

-¿Otra vez? Te la he contado muchas veces...

-Por favor~

-Sólo una última vez, ¿Está bien?

-Sì~

El hombre se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar su relato.

-"Algunos dicen que la desaparición de Venecia fue rápida. Otro dicen que tardó mucho tiempo, que fue hundiéndose lentamente.

Otros, sin embargo, saben la verdad. Que Venecia nunca murió, que sigue aquí, entre nosotros, cantando canciones de cuna a la luz de la luna y sonriendo a desconocidos que paran a admirar la lluvia..."

-Señor, esta historia no comenzaba así...

-¿Quién ha dicho que es el comienzo?

Una voz preocupada sonó y la pequeña se despidió agitando su manita.

-Ah~ - El hombre suspiró.

Seguidamente observó las nubes en el cielo y se levantó del banco, colocándose el sombrero encima de la cabeza.

Una figura se acercó a él, con una pequeña sonrisa, a la cual respondió con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

-Buenas tardes, Feliciano.

-Buenas tardes, Ludwig.


End file.
